


Chosen

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea in my end... Hook always wondered what if Neal were still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

“I would have chosen you” she said to him one night

They were both in their apartment, the one they’ve shared for the last four months. He was doing the dishes while she was looking for something in the living room. He turned around confused as he put the dish on the washer

“If Neal was still alive…” she said and watched Hook stiffen at the name, his face turning into a mask, his eyes avoiding hers. “I know you backed off when we arrived to Storybrooke, for the sake of Henry”

“It was the right thing to do” he whispered, looking at his hand and hook and still avoiding her eyes

She started to walk towards him “David and Mary Margaret were also very insistent on me giving Neal an opportunity”

He looked at her now, sighing and smirking “Can you really blame your parents for preferring Baelfire, the father of their grandson, to a vengeful and cunning pirate?”

 “No…” she said as she was near him, near enough to watch the pain in his eyes when he looked at her “But no one asked me about it… You did not ask me about it.”

“I asked you in Neverland…” he trailed off

“I know” she said “I was not ready to face this in Neverland. But when we came back, you just backed off”

“I had to… I had to give Bae a fair chance” he said

“It would have not made a difference” she replied, her hand going to his face and stroking her cheek “Because in the end, I would have chosen the best man. The one that came back for me, the one that bare his soul for me in the Echo Cave. The one that saved my father’s life. From the moment I kissed you in Neverland, I had already made up my mind, even before there was a decision to make”

His eyes looked at her in awe and she smiled softly at him “I thought you needed to know… I would have chosen you, Killian.”

And then she kissed him.


End file.
